PROPUESTA INDECENTE
by SeLPattz
Summary: Kagami aún no entendía como se había dejado convencer pero ahora se encontraba dentro del club, había muchos hombres musculosos por todos lados mostrando sus cuerpos bien trabajados y con hermosas sonrisas que claramente eran una invitación a la lujuria... Todo cambio cuando vio a aquel pequeño, el único que no le sonreía, el único que no se pavoneaba, el único que no le incitaba
1. Chapter 1

Kagami aún no entendía como se había dejado convencer pero ahora se encontraba dentro del club, había muchos hombres musculosos por todos lados mostrando sus cuerpos bien trabajados y con hermosas sonrisas que claramente eran una invitación a la lujuria, la música le taladraba los tímpanos y el aire viciado hacia que le diera vueltas la cabeza

-Me quiero ir- le susurro a Tatsuya quien le sostenía del antebrazo desde que habían entrado al lugar

-No seas aguafiestas Taiga, mereces un poco de fiesta después de tanto entrenamiento no?

-Pero de verdad no quiero estar aquí, estoy cansado

-Oww… pero es tu cumpleaños!

-Y por qué decidiste traerme a un bar gay?

-Oh vamos ambos sabemos el por qué! Ahora quédate aquí mientras voy por unos tragos…

El pelirrojo se quedó en su lugar mirando la pista de baile, sabía por qué lo traía aquí, era una forma sutil de decirle que sabía que le gustaban los hombres y le apoyaba, pero detestaba que todos los que se enteraban le **buscaran pareja**, paseo la mirada por el lugar y a pesar de estar rodeado de hombres tan atractivos simplemente no se sentía interesado. Notó a muchos vestidos de mujer "Drags night" decía en la entrada del club con letras neón y Kagami solo había suspirado al leerlo. Pensaba que sería una noche bastante pesada y se dedicó a beber cada que Tatsuya pedía algún trago aunque solo deseaba regresar a casa y dormir un poco

Cuando estaba a punto de rendirse y se preparaba para irse noto una cabellera celeste que le llamo la atención, era un chico menudo de no más de 16 años sus ojos del mismo color de su pelo parecían tener un velo de misterio y su piel pálida parecía brillar con las luces fluorescentes. Llevaba una falda negra de tablas con bastantes holanes, medias a rayas de color blanco y negro que se sujetaban a sus piernas con ligeros azules con negro y unas botas de tacón de aguja negras hasta las rodillas, su blusa holgada también a rayas dejaba ver la sedosa piel de su cuello y parte del pecho y sobre ello un saco azul.

Vaya que le gusto ese chico, era el pirata más sexy que jamás había visto, así que se acomodó en aquel asiento mirando cada uno de sus movimientos, el grupo con el que estaba parecía estar totalmente ebrio él era el único vestido así y al pobre se le notaba fuera de su zona de confort sobre todo cuando aquel moreno de pelo azul se le acercó y le abrazo posesivamente

-Deberías ser más discreto Taiga- le digo su mejor amigo al oído

-Eh? Que?

-Te devoras a ese chico con la mirada- le dijo sonriendo- Lastima que tenga novio…

-Eso no es obstáculo- contesto Kagami sonriendo, justo en ese momento el pequeño se separó del grupo caminando hacia el baño

-Entonces ve tras él- le dijo Tatsuya. Dio un último trago a su cerveza y se levantó.

Caminando entre la gente llego hasta el baño sonde se escondió

-Detesto esto- se quejó el peliazul refrescándose el rostro y se miró al espejo algo disgustado

-No deberías vestir así si no te agrada- susurro el más alto dejándose ver

-Disculpa?

-Lo siento no pude evitar escucharte… Soy Kagami- le dijo extendiendo la mano

-Gracias por el consejo Kagami-kun- y se fue sin siquiera dedicarle una mirada. Kagami le siguió y justo en la mitad de la pista lo tomo del brazo jalándolo a su cuerpo

-Eso fue grosero de tu parte- le susurro mientras una nueva canción empezaba

Hola, me llaman romeo,  
Es un placer conocerla…

Que bien te vez, te adelanto no me importa quién sea El,  
Dígame usted, si ha hecho algo travieso alguna vez,  
Una aventura es más divertida si huele a peligro

-Me gusta esa canción, y a ti?- el más alto sonrió seductoramente apegándolo más a su cuerpo mientras comenzaba a seguir el compás de la canción- si lo analizas la letra le va muy bien a la situación…

El ojiazul se dejó guiar sin decir nada, en el baño no le había visto, pero ahora que había visto aquel rostro parecía haber quedado deslumbrado. Aquellos ojos rojizos eran tan abrumadores que le robaban el aliento, esa sonrisa traviesa le hacía temblar las rodillas y su fuerza tan dominante hacía que su piel se erizara con cada roce.

Si te invito una copa y me acerco a tu boca,  
Si te robo un besito, a ver, te enojas conmigo,  
Que dirías si esta noche te seduzco en mi coche  
Que se empañen los vidrios si la regla es que goces

Para ese momento el baile entre ellos dos era tan sensual y provocador que más de uno se detuvieron solo para verlos. La mano derecha del más alto se aferraba a la cadera del peliazul mientras la otra vagaba lentamente por su cuerpo desde el cuello hasta el borde de la falda donde solo juguetear sin llegar a más mientras sus labios repetían la letra de la canción al oído del joven con tanta sensualidad que no pudo evitar gemir en una ocasión.

Si te falto al respeto y luego culpo al alcohol,  
Si levanto tu falda, me darías el derecho.  
A medir tu sensatez, poner en juego tu cuerpo,  
Si te parece prudente, esta propuesta indecente.

A ver, a ver permíteme apreciar tu desnudes,  
Relájate, que este Martini calmara tu timidez,  
Una aventura es más divertida si huele a peligro

Sus caderas se movían a la par en una danza tan sincronizada que parecería que sus cuerpos se hacían el amor al ritmo de la música, el peliazul se aferró a los brazos del otro cuando le abrazo con fuerza, pudo sentir la erección de su compañero de baile a través de los jeans y gimió...

-Kagami-kun….

-Shhhh… disfrútalo- le susurro mientras tomaba su cuello y lo besaba lentamente, degustando la dulzura de aquellos tiernos labios, mientras su mano se posaba en su trasero pegándolo más para que sintiera lo que le provocaba.

El pequeño contesto el beso con la misma pasión, colgándose de su cuello y restregándose contra él, ambos hambrientos de más mientras sus lenguas luchaban por obtener el control de aquel nuevo territorio que exploraban

-TETSU!- gritaron sacándolos de su trance

-Mierda- susurro el menor asustado al ver al moreno de cabello azul caminar hacia ellos

-Sígueme- Kagami lo tomo de la mano y corrió guiándolo a la salida, al pasar frente a Tatsuya le sonrió y guiño un ojo

-Suerte- le susurro su amigo en respuesta

Si te invito una copa y me acerco a tu boca,  
Si te robo un besito, a ver, te enojas conmigo,  
Que dirías si esta noche te seduzco en mi coche  
Que se empañen los vidrios si la regla es que goces.

Si te falto al respeto y luego culpo al alcohol,  
Si levanto tu falda, me darías el derecho.  
A medir tu sensatez, poner en juego tu cuerpo,  
Si te parece prudente, esta propuesta indecente.

Una vez en el auto arranco en punto muerto y condujo a toda velocidad por las calles de la ciudad, en todo el camino estuvieron callados, solo en algunas ocasiones se miraron y sonrieron, Kagami posaba su mano en la pierna del otro acariciándole suavemente.

-Bienvenido a mi casa- le susurro el de cabellera roja bajándose del auto, después le ayudo a bajar y lo guio por el edificio hasta llegar a su departamento

-Vives solo?- le cuestiono una vez dentro

-Así es…. Y si continuamos nuestro baile?- le dijo abrazándolo por la espalda después de haber cerrado la puerta.

Beso su cuello dejando un rastro húmedo y le quito la chaqueta dejándola caer para poder disfrutar de sus suculentas clavículas, sus manos viajaron al abdomen donde acariciaron y rasguñaron la suave piel.

-Ahhh, Kagami-kun….

El mayor se hinco y deslizo la falda con cuidado, acariciando las cremosas piernas mientras lo hacía y se maravilló al ver las bragas de encaje negro

-Ummm delicioso- susurro contra sus glúteos antes de besarlos y acariciarlos mientras su otra mano viajaba a su sexo- Ya estas duro?

Hey...  
Listen...  
I know that you like

at body you and I, Me and you, bailamos bachata,  
Y luego You and I, me and you  
Terminamos en la cama  
(Que Rico)

Se levantó con cuidado para besarle de nuevo mientras el otro se abrazaba a su cuerpo, se quitó la chaqueta y la camisa antes de volverlo a besar y cargarlo hasta la habitación, una vez ahí lo arrojo a la cama y se dedicó a besar todo su cuerpo por completo

-Ahhh si- gemía el ojiazul arqueando la espalda mientras mordía sus pezones, en segundos ambos estaban completamente desnudos y sus cuerpos se fundían en un solo buscando más fricción

-Exquisito- susurraba Kagami devorando sus labios mientras movía dos dedos en el interior del joven que se retorcía de placer bajo su cuerpo

-Ah Kagami-kun… hazlo ya…

-Que es lo que quieres hermoso?- le pregunto con voz ronca

-Házmelo… ah por favor, hazme tuyo- susurro regalándole la más erótica de las escenas haciéndole perder el poco autocontrol que le quedaba, de inmediato saco los dígitos reemplazándolo con su gran falo

-Relájate… así no dolerá- le susurro mientras se deslizaba lentamente en su interior

-Ahhh... nhhh…- gimió con lagrimillas mientras enterraba las uñas en los antebrazos de su nuevo amante

-Nh… eres tan cálido - gimió dando una fuerte estocada que dio justo en el punto de placer del otro

-AH, sí, de nuevo ahí justo ahí… nhhh…

At body you and I, Me and you, bailamos bachata,  
(Hay Bailamos Bachata)  
Y luego You and I, me and you  
Terminamos en la cama  
(Terminamos en la cama)

Sus cuerpos se acoplaban a la perfección mientras comenzaba el vaivén de caderas, pareciera que danzaban mientras el más alto le penetraba con profundidad aumentado cada vez más el ritmo haciendo que la espalda de Kuroko se arqueara de manera casi imposible gimiendo con fuerza sin poder reprimirse, sus cuerpos se perlaban de sudor y el aroma del sexo los envolvió haciendo salir a sus más bajos instintos, el lascivo sonido de su piel chocando lleno la habitación mientras los rasguños y mordidas se dieron lugar dejando claro que aquel cuerpo había sido suyo, que en ese momento les pertenecía

-Ah… ka...nhhh, kaga… ah Kagami!- grito el menor en pleno éxtasis dejando salir su semilla y su cuerpo cayo contra la cama sin fuerzas

-Solo… un poco… más… aggghhhh- gimió Kagami y con unas cuantas estocadas dejo salir chorros de semen en el interior de su amante. Beso su cuello y pecho y se dejó caer a un lado, segundos después ambos se quedaron dormidos

At body you and I (You And I)  
Me and You (Me And you)  
you and I (You And I)  
Me and You (youu)  
you and I (You And I)  
Me and You (I'm Bad Boy)  
Yooouuu

A la mañana siguiente el peliazul despertó desorientado giro sobre su costado y al abrir los ojos se llevó un pequeño susto al ver al otro sonriéndole

-Lo siento no quería despertarte- dijo el más alto

-Qué hora es?

-Las 10 a.m.

-Diablos! Aomine me va a matar cuando vaya a la casa

-El tipo con el que estabas?

-Si

-Vives con él?

-Lamentablemente, es mi compañero de departamento, vamos juntos a la escuela

-Y supongo que era tu novio

-Era? Por qué no lo seria aun?

-Porque no habrías huido conmigo- le contesto besándole tiernamente y lo acerco a su cuerpo

-Tienes una gran autoestima…

-Si así es… Sabes a mí no me haría nada mal un compañero de departamento,- dijo con una amplia sonrisa- tengo un espacio amplio, una cama muy cómoda, buena comida, ubicación céntrica, buen sexo, que dices? Así no tendrías que regresar con él…

-Le ofreces tu casa a un desconocido?

-Sí, es que eres un chico misterioso y muy hermoso…

-Habrá malteadas?

-Todas las que quieras hermoso- dijo acariciando sus cabellos

-Pero aún debo ir por mis cosas

-Te acompañaré…

-Solo si me invitas a cenar después

-Trato hecho, así podré conocerte mejor - susurro tendiéndole la mano- Kagami Taiga, un placer

-Kuroko Tetsuya… y el placer fue todo mío- concluyo con una sonrisa pícara antes de besarlo


	2. Chapter 2

Kuroko recogía sus libros con calma y los guardo en la mochila mientras intentaba serenarse, es decir no era como para que se pudiera así, no era como si no lo viera a diario pero seguía emocionándose, ya era hora de ir a casa y se moría por ver a Kagami, además hoy era un día especial y sintió el deseo recorrer su columna tal y como la primera noche que pasaron juntos.

A su espalda percibió una mirada acosadora y conocía perfectamente al dueño de la misma, de reojo vio a Aomine rodeado del "grupo arcoíris" (como los llamaba Kagami debido a su cabello), hace algunos meses se hubiese estremecido de miedo pero ya no, no le harían nada y muy apenas contuvo una sonrisa al recordar el por qué…

********flash back*********

Kuroko y su nuevo novio bajaron del auto algo nerviosos y se miraron buscando tranquilizarse pues ambos sabían que no lograrían salir de aquel lugar sin derramar un poco de sangre. El de menor estatura ahora vestía unos shorts que le quedaban grandes y una camiseta muy holgada que el pelirrojo le había conseguido para que no tuviera que ponerse el disfraz.

-Estas seguro, hermoso?- cuestiono Kagami tomándolo de la mano, después de todo se habían conocido la noche anterior

-Si…- susurro el ojiazul contestando al apretón y le sonrió antes de adentrarse al complejo de apartamentos.

Era muy grande y espacioso, pero no lo suficiente como para considerarse un lugar de lujo subieron en el ascensor rodeados de un silencio muy cómodo transmitiéndose con la simple unión de sus manos el calor y seguridad que necesitaban en aquellos momentos, es decir no se amaban, sería absurdo decirlo después de una sola noche, pero ambos sabían que era algo diferente, algo que ninguno de los dos había conocido antes y algo que estaban dispuestos a conocer. Al llegar al apartamento el pequeño se disculpó mientras abría la puerta y suspiro con fuerza

-De verdad lo siento- se excusó ante aquella sala espaciosa totalmente desordenada y sucia- Solo serán unos minutos y una o dos cajas, lo demás es de él al igual que su maldito desorden…

Caminaron por el pasillo lateral donde había tres puertas más, dirigiéndose a la segunda a la izquierda, al abrir una suave brisa los recibió

-Esta me gusta más- susurro Kagami al ver el lugar limpio y pulcro

-Bienvenido a mi cuarto

-Creí que compartían cuarto…

-No, detesto dormir en el mismo cuarto que él, es decir… amm "compartimos cama"… Ammm pero nunca dormí en ella- le confeso sonrojado

-Tan lindo….

-Puedes guardar esos libros en aquella caja?- le pidió señalando mientras sacaba del closet uno maleta negra y comenzaba a guardar todas sus prendas perfectamente dobladas

En silencio continuaron guardando las cosas hasta terminar, al final colocaron en la cama una maleta y dos cajas medianas, el peliazul decía que no quería ninguno de los muebles.

-Nos vamos hermoso?- le susurro el pelirrojo tendiéndole la mano

-Deja de llamarlo hermoso- ambos giraron hacia la puerta de donde provenía aquella voz ronca

-Aomine…

-Tú te robaste a mi novio- siseo el moreno ignorándole por completo y encarándose al otro

-No me lo robe… él quiso irse conmigo- le contesto con sorna

-Te borrare esa maldita sonrisa de la cara- gruño mientras le daba tremendo puñetazo, Kagami lo recibió sin poderle esquivar y acto seguido ocupo todo su peso para estamparlo contra la pared dejándole sin aire

-Suficiente- siseo Kuroko- No es necesario Kagami-kun… yo me encargo

-Como gustes, hermoso- susurro limpiándose el labio con cuidado

-Sabíamos que esto ya no funcionaba Aomine

-Y por eso te fuiste con el primer fulano que se te atravesó?- se burló- Vamos Tetsu, ya tuviste tu venganza…ahora deshazte de este tipo y te preparare el desayuno… fingiremos que esto no paso

-No esta vez Aomine… esto no es cosa de malditas venganzas, fui un estúpido por perdonarte que te acostaras con el imbécil de Kise, me voy y punto

-Con este estúpido?

-Ya lo escuchaste, no puedo evitar que vayan al mismo colegio, pero si me entero que lo estas hostigando desearas no haberme conocido…- siseo el pelirrojo mientras tomaba las cosas del peliazul y salían de la habitación.

El moreno se quedó estático en su lugar mientras ambos se dirigían al elevador, cuando las puertas se abrieron y ambos entraban en el cubo, Aomine les alcanzo hecho una furia

-Tu no me vas a dejar!- grito tomando a Kuroko del brazo con violencia intentando arrastrarle al pasillo. En ese momento Kagami perdió los estribos y tomo al moreno con fuerza de los hombros metiéndolo en el elevador y estrello su puño contra la angulosa y delicada nariz del ex novio de su querido niño

-Acaso eres imbécil? Ya te dejo!- le gruño dejándolo caer sin fuerza alguna y con la nariz chorreante de sangre. Kuroko aun sorprendido por lo sucedido se pegó a su espalda temiendo la reacción de su ex, sin embargo el elevador abrió sus puertas de nuevo y tomando sus cosas salieron del lugar.

**********fin flash back******************

Kuroko Tetsuya jamás se imaginó que su vida podía ser taaan maravillosa, si se lo hubiesen preguntado hacia seis meses, mientras se vestía con aquel traje de pirata sexy antes de ir a una reunión con su entonces novio, y los amigos y amante del mismo, se hubiera reído histéricamente lamentándose por ser tan débil y vulnerable, pero ahora… ahora ya no lo era, mucho menos cuando veía a Kagami Taiga con su hermosa y varonil sonrisa mirándole como si fuera lo más hermoso del universo, justo como hacía en ese momento.

-Hola hermoso- le dijo ahuecando las manos para que le escuchara a la distancia, el pequeño peliazul camino rápido hacia su novio quien le recibió con los brazos abiertos

-Te eche de menos- susurro contra su pecho, aspirando su varonil aroma

-Tetsuya… te vi esta mañana, no tuviste tiempo de extrañarme- se rio mientras le abrazaba más fuerte

-Sé que también me extrañaste…

-Ok, lo admito…. El entrenador me ha sancionado por que no dejas mis pensamientos ni un segundo- le contesto dándole un suave beso

Subieron al auto, aun sonrientes y se fueron de inmediato del lugar, donde Aomine Daiki los observaba irse con un aura depresiva que le costaba mucho ocultar.

-No te ha molestado?- susurro el más alto una vez que llegaron a su casa

-Ya no se me acerca…

-Me alegro, no quisiera romper su hermosa nariz de nuevo-le dijo con una gran sonrisa

-Taiga…- el pequeño estaba sonrojado hasta las orejas

-Que sucede hermoso?

-ammm… nada- susurro escapando rápidamente hacia su habitación

-De verdad?- cuestiono el pelirrojo entrando, encontró a su pequeño sentado en la cama que compartían. Seguía encantado y maravillado cada que veía el perfecto equilibrio de sus pertenencias y las del ojiazul en aquella habitación

-Aja…

-Tienes planes para esta noche?- le dijo como si nada rompiendo la distancia entre ellos- porque hoy cumplimos seis meses y no pienso dejarte escapar

-Te acordaste?

-Por supuesto que me acorde tonto- dijo abrazándole

-Yo… amm… te amo Taiga…- dijo sonrojado, era la primera vez que lo decía

-Y yo a ti hermoso, mi hermoso Tetsuya….

FIN


End file.
